Funding from Indiana University, the NIH and the Lilly Endowment have given Indiana University a worldclass center for biomedical imaging. The Indiana Center for Biological Microscopy (ICBM) is one of a handful in the world equipped for low-light level microscopy, confocal microscopy, UV confocal microscopy, 2-photon microscopy, digital deconvolution microscopy, live cell microscopy and the latest systems for digital image analysis and visualization. The facility represents a strong institutional commitment to optical imaging technology development. Since 1998, Indiana University has committed more than $5M to this facility. In 2003 the Imaging Center moved into new laboratory space, a move that nearly doubled the space, and provided more efficient space utilization and better environmental control. In addition to providing state-of-the-art support for Cancer Center members, the core is also actively involved in research into biological imaging, resulting in the development and dissemination of new methods of microscopy and digital image analysis software. The products of these activities are disseminated through a program of education, including seminars, courses and individual training.